Peripheral sensors, i.e., sensors not installed in direct physical proximity to corresponding control and analysis devices, usually include microelectromechanical sensor elements which are situated in sensor cell housings. The sensor element may be mounted on the housing bottom, for example, the housing being hermetically sealed from the outside world and connecting pins are guided out of the housing for electrical contacting. In addition, an opening for feeding the medium to be measured into the housing may be provided for pressure sensor elements. Such pressure sensor cells may be used for detecting the pressure in liquid and gaseous media.
The installed sensor elements must be tested and balanced for their functionality; ideally this should take place very early during the production process to minimize process costs and to allow the required test steps to be carried out easily and rapidly.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2008 001 509 A1 describes a pressure sensor configuration having a sensor element and a hermetically sealed housing, which has a pressure feed and connecting pins leading out of the housing for electrical contacting.
There is a demand for uniform and robust sensor cells, which may be combined in an inexpensive, flexible and variable manner with different connector systems and/or media interfaces.